a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to global positioning systems, and in particular, to a high performance global positioning system receiver means and method.
b. Problems in the Art
A procedure has been developed which allows derivation of three-dimensional location and velocity (if applicable) of a vehicle or user, to a high degree of accuracy. The procedure, and components involved in the procedure, are known as the global positioning system (or GPS); all of which is well known within the art. The general principles involved in such a system are also well known within the art, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,977 to Wong, et al., issued Sep. 23, 1986; the contents of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additional background material, incorporated by reference herein, is set forth at the end of this specification.
The purpose of the global positioning system is to enable highly accurate, virtually instantaneous determination of a user's position and velocity. Obviously, it therefore can be used to continuously keep track of position and movement, and can be used as an navigational tool. GPS generally involves receiving and decoding signals transmitted from a plurality of satellites, the signals containing information such as time and position of each satellite. By processing of the signals according to GPS theory, user position (and velocity) can be derived.
Although different types of global positioning systems have been developed and are in use, there still exists areas for improvement in the components and methods used. There is room for improvement in the speed, accuracy and performance of global positioning systems. Additionally, there is a need for miniaturizing hardware components to substantially decrease the size of the devices needed to accomplish global positioning; to make the system more powerful with higher performance, and to simplify it for more efficiency and economy. Certain methods currently used in global positioning are simply not as efficient or accurate as desired, and need to be improved upon.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a high performance global positioning system receiver means and method which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which improves the overall performance and accuracy for a global positioning system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows simplification and reduction of substantial portions of the components for the receiver, allowing the same to be micronized, both improving the performance and economy of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is fast, accurate, efficient, and economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become clear with further reference to the specification and claims.